There are many ways to decorate objects such as garments, mugs, and the like with a graphical image. For example, an image can be either directly printed on a garment using a specialized inkjet printer or a screen printing technique, or by first printing the image on a thermoplastic film and subsequently attaching it to a garment through an iron-on process at substantially elevated temperatures. However, these methods have some of the drawbacks including expensive specialty printing equipment and materials, tedious processes unsuitable to hobbyists and general consumers, safety concerns with using hot irons, limited applications, and heavy preparations.
There is a need for an image transfer method that allows for creating an image on an object with one or more advantages such as low cost, high quality, high versatility, consumer-friendliness, convenience, or safety.